


i'll remember

by woojxnn (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, it gonna be emotional, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woojxnn
Summary: woojin finds his soulmate, in a heartbreaking way and he is a mess.





	i'll remember

" woojin , feed me " Jihoon sits up on the hospital bed, he's recently getting quit ill and his parents decided to send him to the hospital and apparently he has to go for surgery due to something, his parents never told jihoon's close friends, especially woojin. Woojin is Jihoon's best friend ever since they were young kids and nothing has ever kept them apart. Woojin does not know the reason of why his best friend is hospitalized, everyone around him and even his own best friend told him that it was just some minor issues he had and of course woojin did not believe them but did not say a word. Everyone knew that if they had told him the truth, he would be a mess.

Anyways, Woojin got up from the chair which he was sitting on, beside the bed and got the bowl of soup. Before feeding him, he blew on the soup to cool it down so Jihoon would not burn himself, yes he is that clumsy. The brown haired male lifted up his head and the both of them made eye contact , woojin gets a different kind of feeling when he makes eye contact with jihoon. Jihoon's eyes, they glow with the depth of universal love, casting off stardust as a diamond casts fire and they smolder like embers of a fire in a desert night glancing  upwards, they reflect the heavens above , woojin just likes to get lost in his eyes.

The both of them spent their night chatting like how they do every night, they just lose track of their time when they are together. "Jihoon, sleep well" The younger said as he saw the other male's eyelids becoming heavier by the second and tucked him in before leaving the seat. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm , looking down ,it was Jihoon, he mumbled something along the lines of, "stay here with me tonight please , I don't want to be alone" Woojin lets out a soft smile before sitting back down, this gave Jihoon a feeling of comfort as he falls into deep slumber and Woojin just admiring him as the moonlight reflects his perfect features. 

* * *

 

" Jihoon, wake up it's your favorite person " Woojin silently shouted at Jihoon as he jumped beside the boy on the bed. It has been 3 days since woojin last visited his best friend and it has shown that he had worsened in these four days. Jihoon tiredly sat up on the bed as woojin placed fruits beside him "Woojin , feed me please" he weakly smiled as the brown haired male did what he said, they made eye contact again, but this time, it was different. Jihoon's eyes had lost it's sparkle, his eyes were so lonesome. Woojin did not think much of it and just did what he had told him to do. Who knew that Woojin was so fucking blind to see that his best friend was suffering .

That night, it was different, his best friend did not talk much and the way the moonlight reflected on him, it showed all his impurities and his smile, his bright smile that woojin always looked forward to didn't show today. He told Woojin to go and not wait for him but he had a stubborn best friend that decided to stay and watched over him as he slept. Jihoon was losing everything day by day and who knew woojin would be the next thing he loses and he wasn't ready. Woojin was still clueless. 

That night, woojin stayed up just looking after Jihoon, who knew, a tear drop flowed down the elder's eyes as he was in deep slumber. Woojin immediately noticed and wiped that tear away with his thumb and whispered a soft " you'll be okay " before smiling at his best friend.

* * *

 

 

"woojin , leave me alone" The whole afternoon , Jihoon was pushing Woojin away. Woojin didn't want to leave so he stayed in the room. Jihoon wanted to push him away before the doctors come in to bring him away for his heart surgery, he has been having heart problems and no one knew , woojin was the most clueless one. Before woojin could say something else, the doctors came in . "Mister Park, it's time for your surgery" The bed he was on was mobile and they started pushing him out of the room as Woojin stood there, completely rooted to the ground "s-surgery?" he didn't realize that tears were flowing down his cheeks as he ran to the doctors who was pushing Jihoon away. "What surgery Jihoon? Why didn't you tell me! Please come out safely , I love you so much and I mean it " Woojin who was pouring his heart out while jihoon just smiled.

" I love you too Park Woojin , so much " His voice was soft, and a bit strained , as if someone had punched him in his gut and he was still recovering . Those were the last few words he told Woojin before getting sent to the emergency room for his heart surgery which had a ten percent of survival but of course, this dumb shit did not know.

 

* * *

 Woojin paced outside the Emergency room and prayed that his best friend would come out safe, he had saw Jihoon's parents show up and stuff so he decided to run away from them before they see him. " Jihoon, please be okay" He whispered to himself. 

Hours passed and Woojin got out of the bathroom , he had realized that something had appeared on his arm.  _"I love you, Park Woojin, so much "_ Woojin didn't want to believe this. They only get these markings, or tattoos after their soulmate has said their last words and this couldn't be it, Woojin was sure that Jihoon was well alive, he didn't want to believe that it was Jihoon's last words. He rushed to Jihoon's parents and they were talking to the doctor, the only thing Woojin heard was an " i'm sorry " from the doctor before he walked off , leaving his parents a crying mess outside the emergency room. 

Woojin looked at his arm and felt warm tears flow down his cheeks, once the first tear broke, the rest followed in an unbroken stream before whispering an  _" I love you too Jihoon, my soulmate ."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry THIS IS SO EMOTIONAL for me


End file.
